1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and electronic systems including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor packages having a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted therein and electronic systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products require processing of high-volume data in spite of a decrease in their volume. As a result, highly integrated semiconductor chips implemented in the semiconductor chips as a single package may be necessary. However, higher integration of the semiconductor chips may be difficult to achieve due to the limitation of integration technologies and may be more expensive. In this context, a semiconductor package of a multi-chip type in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are implemented in a single package is under consideration.